The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Clair Canterbury
Axel TWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on January 27, 2013. ---- Clair Canterbury is an American actress who has portrayed multiple zombies in The Walking Dead. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get a role on The Walking Dead? I researched the appropriate casting directors and submitted my photos incessantly. I have worked as background on several sets, but I have a heavy interest in horror and more specifically in all things zombie. It seemed like a really fun set to work on, so I continued to email the casting directors until they decided to give me a chance during season 2. I went to zombie school, did well apparently, and got called back to be a featured walker throughout several episodes in season two and one episode in season three as well. TWD Wiki: What are some of the walkers you have played? I was part of the highway herd in season 2, episode 1, a barn walker in season 2's mid season finale (second walker out of the barn), and I was executed again in the season 2 finale in the woods while chasing Andrea. I was also the "zombie body" that the characters Andrea and T-Dog threw into the back of the pickup truck when cleaning up after the barn zombie massacre. In season 3 I was featured in episode 2 as the walker Carol chooses to stab through the eye and preform a practice c-section on. That gag and makeup/special effects set up was much more involved than any other I've done on the show before and I had a lot of fun with hat. TWD Wiki: Did you read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the show? If so, do you have a favorite character? I started reading the graphic novel after working on the show. My fascination with the show tends to be more technical and focused on special effects rather than the overall storyline. I do quite enjoy the graphic novels now, though, and I find the variations between the show and the novel quite interesting. It's difficult to chose a favorite character, though. Speaking from a fan's perspective I feel quite involved with all of them. TWD Wiki: What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Greg was simply incredible. I have nothing but the utmost respect for him and the other makeup artists. The special effects team is simply the best at what they do and every day that I've had the privilege to work with them I've been blown away by their handiwork. They transform your average Joe into the most incredibly grotesque creature on a daily basis and I have to say that I've never left the makeup trailer unimpressed. Mr. Nicotero was always extremely concerned with the effects being the best they could possibly be while keeping in mind that underneath the makeup existed a performer. He looked out for all of the walkers and made sure that we were as comfortable as we could be given the circumstances. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of filming the show? Oh, there is never a uninteresting thing that happens on a set like that, haha. One fun fact about season two's finale is that we were filming that episode in extremely cold weather. The temperatures were at some points in the 20s and that episode was a succession of several night shoots. Needless to say we were all incredibly cold. So, in between takes us walkers were all handed snuggies by wardrobe. It was kind of a hilarious sight to see a bunch of grotesque walkers standing in a field wearing snuggies. TWD Wiki: What is it like to constantly be killed in the show? Amazing. I loved it; it was a chance to "act". I mean, sure, any time you are killed it can be a bit uncomfortable and it isn't unlikely that you'll walk away a little sore and maybe with a new bruise or two... but to kind of challenge yourself to attempt to make a death look as different or interesting as possible... to try to differentiate your death in a slight but noticeable fashion in a show where walkers are killed in nearly every episode... it's a fun challenge. TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? Honestly, the most fun I had on that set was the several days in a row that we shot the mid season finale of season 2. I spent a few days literally just laying on the ground as a "dead" zombie, which I kind of enjoyed. Being paid to lay in the sun is never a bad thing in my opinion. And I got the chance to talk to IronE Singleton (T-Dog) and Laurie Holden (Andrea) for a bit when they picked me up several times for the brief shot of the zombie Holocaust cleanup. I also really enjoyed speaking briefly with Mellissa McBride before the c-section shot. TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? Right now I'm involved with several projects that are pre-production, but nothing that is currently filming. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Thank you! https://www.facebook.com/clairdaniellecanterburyfan for photos and updates. Category:Interviews